closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Key Video
Background: Key Video was a sub-label of CBS/Fox Video for low-budget, classic, and TV movie releases on video. It was later reactivated by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment as "Key DVD" to distribute budget DVDs, but the reformation was short-lived. 1st Logo (1983-1984) bandicam 2016-12-30 10-54-11-750.jpg bandicam 2016-12-30 10-54-47-348.jpg Nicknames: "Space", "Key Video in Space", "Where's The Key?" Logo: On a computerized space background, the words "KEY VIDEO", in a yellow Helvetica font, appear with a dissolving effect, arranged in a spiral-like fashion. They spin and spiral around five times, then arrange themselves in a straight line. After a couple of seconds, they dissolve out with a "chyron mist" effect. FX/SFX: The space background, and the words dissolving, spiraling, and arranging in a straight line. Cheesy Factor: This logo just reeks of early 2D CGI graphics; the font is too plain, and the "dissolving" effects are very outdated by today's standards. Also, the logo also doesn't show a key despite being called "Key Video" and the clichè starfield background looks more like white crayon marks on black paper. Music/Sounds: A heavy synth theme that seems to increase in pitch during its duration. Availability: Extremely rare, due to its very short lifespan and the fact that releases with this logo carried the next logo's packaging. Can be found on a Betamax copy of Who'll Stop the Rain and VHS copies of The Buddy System and Listen to Your Heart. Scare Factor: Medium. The spiraling words can make you dizzy and the music can scare some people. 2nd Logo (1984-1990, 1997) bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-10-394.jpg bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-14-560.jpg Key Video (1985, with Chase Surround bug).jpeg bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-18-603.jpg Nicknames: "The Key", "Tri-Colored Key" Logo: On a shady gray background, two 3-D elongated shapes and a cylinder flip towards the screen. The shapes align together, forming the outline of a key, as the 3-D words "KEY VIDEO" zoom out below. The logo “shines” and turns colorful, the top half blue, the circle part red, and the bottom half purple. The text "KEY VIDEO" (in ITC Lubalin Graph Bold) is in a shade of pink, white, and blue. Variants: *On B&W releases, the logo is grayscaled. It appeared on VHS releases of Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman, Young Frankenstein, and The Pride of the Yankees, among others. *This has appeared in orange, blue, and green colors at least once. The background is a more grayish color and the "KEY VIDEO" text is shaded in green, white, and orange. So far, it appeared on the VHS release of Footlight Serenade. *The Chace Surround Sound logo may appear at the top left of the screen. This is on the one instance of the orange/green variant we know of. *The logo is scaled down to the lower-right of the screen on parts where it explains what the preview about to be shown is about. FX/SFX: The entire formation of the logo, the shine. Cheesy Factor: The CGI is very dated, but an improvement over the previous logo nonetheless. The orange/green variant is just the normal logo with the hue changed by 180%. Music/Sounds: A long synth note at the start, followed by a dated yet calming 3-note synth tune. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: *On some videos, it has a male voiceover (Bill St. James, VO artist for HBO, Adult Swim and Nick at Nite, and host of the weekend radio show TimeWarp) reminding the viewer to watch the end of the tape for their Spotlight Collection promo. *On the 1985 VHS of Helter Skelter, the fanfare is out of sync. Availability: Rare, but easy to find on tapes with the Key Video logo at the bottom of the cover and rainbow stripes appearing on the lower-top of it. Tapes with this logo include Where the Boys Are '84, Vindicator, My Man Adam, P.I. Private Investigations, and Tomorrow's Child. This is retained by surprise on the 1997 20th Century Fox Selections VHS of Better Off Dead, seen after the 1995 Fox Video logo. It is unknown if the orange-blue-green version has appeared any other times, nor if there is a version without the Chace bug. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The dated music and the primitive CGI might turn some off, but it's mostly harmless and soothing. 3rd Logo (As Key DVD; (1997-2003, 2004-) bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-23-700.jpg bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-29-214.jpg bandicam 2016-12-30 10-55-34-787.jpg Nickname: "The Key to Boredom" Logo: On a white background is a black key with the prongs pointed upward inside a black rectangle. The text "KEY VIDEO" (or "KEY DVD") in Engravers Gothic font is seen below the rectangle. Variant: An inverted variant exists with the logo in white on a black background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can easily be found on any DVD spouting the Key DVD logo, such as Slaughter of the Innocents. This also appears on the original DVD of Basket Case 3: The Progeny even though the packaging says 20th Century Fox. Strangely, some Goosebumps discs such as The Ghost Next Door, How I Got My Shrunken Head, Scary House, and Cry of the Cat have the Key DVD logo on the entire packaging, but this logo doesn't appear. Scare Factor: None. This logo is very boring, but tamer than the previous logo. Category:United States Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:CBS Corporation Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox